


The Magic Of Love

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Warcraft III
Genre: Blindness, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kael's thoughts and unexpected meeting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Of Love

"What's bothering you, Prince Kael? You seem so worried lately."

The young elven Prince recognized his friend's voice. He sat down on the ground as Lady Vashj waited for him to answer.

"I just can't stand it anymore, Lady." Kael'thas responded truthfully. "He was so close… and I barely could stand it. Sometimes I wonder if he knows how I feel about him." The blood Mage sighed and looked sadly at the grey sky where white clouds were running slowly to the south.

"I didn't know I could feel so strongly about anyone, since Jaina betrayed me…" Minutes of silence passed before he spoke again. "I promised myself that I would never let myself fall for anyone, but when I saw him for the first time, I just couldn't help it, Vashj. Isn't it pathetic?" he looked in Naga's beautiful eyes, searching for a truthful answer and  
words of support from his most loyal friend.

"Love never is pathetic, my Prince" she said as her hand rested on elf's right shoulder. "And you shouldn't doubt this feeling only becouse Jaina Proudmoore hurt you. Not all people are like that. You shouldn't be ashamed of the most beautiful feeling in the world."

"How shouldn't I? He still loves…" he couldn't say the name of Priestess of the Moon who betrayed Illidan. "He wouldn't ever want me. She's his whole world and he sees only her. There's no chance for him to notice me." The elf felt the tears threatening to overspill so he turned away, blinking rapidly. He shouldn't cry in front of people.

"Why do you think that, Kael?" The Naga raised her eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious, Vashj?" The prince spat angrily at her. "I'm a man! It's not… natural. He would kill me if I told him about my feelings. He will hate me." The sad tone of his voice surprised even him, but what surprised him more was that Vashj actually understood him and wanted to help him.

"Kael, calm down, please. You can't be sure if you didn't even try to talk with him." She said quietly.

"Vashj… I apologize. I didn't mean to yell like that, especially not at you,", he apologized slowly and looked at landscape of Outland.

"You don't have to apologize, my Prince." She smiled sadly with sight of forgiveness in her eyes. "But I still think you should tell him this. He deserves to know, don't you think?"

He frowned. "But what if…"

"Kael, you promised to be loyal to him, and it means you shouldn't keep secrets from him. Especially not like this one." The elven Prince sighed and turned his head to see bright smile on his friend's face. "I… should?"

"Yes, you should." She with replied, sending him another smile, but her expression changed and the tone of her voice became serious again. "Prince Kael, you are Lord Illidan's most loyal soldier and he trusts you completely, probably with his own life. I don't see why can't you trust him, just like he trusts you?"

His stomach clenched painfully at Vashj's words, as he desperately tried to defend himself, "But I DO trust him!"

"Yes? So why can't you tell him about your feelings for him, without any doubts?"

"I…"

"You know, Kael, everyone says he's the Betrayer. The Truth is he is the one who was betrayed. Tyrande Whisperwind betrayed him and his feelings," she stopped for a second, probably to see the emotions on the Prince's face, "Shan'do Stormrage, who was supposed to be on his brother's side also betrayed him and our Lord spent years in loneliness," she added sadly. "But he still knows how to trust his people. Not everyone, but those who trusts him with their life. As I said, you promised to be loyal to him. Do you want to keep this promise?"

"Of course! I wouldn't ever betray him. You know that, my Lady."

"Do you think he would do something to hurt one of those people who trusts him, and whom he trusts?"

Kael slowly looked at the sky. It became brighter than before. A sign? He looked in his friend's eyes to see support and truth… "As you wish, my Lady. I will tell him."

***

Kael'thas was standing all alone in the place Illidan showed him after they talked for a first time. The Demon Hunter told him that he likes to sit here alone, far from everyone and think about his faith, his mission and the future of him and his army… his friends. He also said Kael was the first person he showed this place. Those words echoed in elf's  
mind every time when he was standing there, looking at the beautiful lake, the little waterfall and green trees around the field. It looked like a temple of something important. A Temple of Magic, closeness, calmness and for Kael… A Temple of Love.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

The elven Prince's heart started to beat faster when he recognized the voice he loved so much. He turned his head to look at Illidan Stormrage who was wearing a form similar in height to his own. His Master's face was very peaceful. He didn't said anything, he just was looking at Illidan quietly, as the Demon Hunter stepped closer to him and finally was standing next to him.

"It's a funny thing, you may think. Even if I am not able to see with my eyes, I know it's beautiful." Hunter's mouth twisted in a soft smile when he continued. "There is not a lot of people who know what Magic is capable of. Senses… they are complicated. But with magic, everything is easier."

Prince stood there, just listening to Illidan's voice. He didn't know why his Lord was telling him this, but he couldn't say it.

"You are propably wondering, why I am telling you this," the Demon Hunter smiled softly and Kael, shocked, looked at him, his mouth slightly open. But Illidan continued. "Even if I still can see Magic, I miss seeing true beauty of the world. Colors, light... you don't know how wonderful it is, being able to see, unless you lost this gift. Especially you miss  
the view of your loved ones."

Kael hated being so close to Illidan. Being so close and not daring to touch him, for fear of overstepping boundaries. 'I do not understand this. How can he think about her after what she did to him? After she… hurt him? Why his love for her is so strong?' Kael wondered sadly as he looked at his beloved with the corner of his eye.

"Tell me, Kael, do you have someone who is so special to you? Someone whom you would give everything you have without even a shadow of doubt in you mind? Someone for whom you would risk your life?"

Again this day, Prince's heart started to beat faster as he listened to Illidan's voice: strong but gentle at the same time. Voice full of passion and… something, Kael didn't know too well: real love. He noticed he didn't answered to the question, as he desperately started to reach for an answer. There was so many things running around in his head that he  
wanted to say to the man in front of him. He was stunned into silence for long minutes. He looked at his Lord's face and decided not to hide his true feelings anymore.

"Yes, Master. I do have someone." He felt the Demon Hunter's wave of magic sent in his direction. He slowly closed his eyes. He knew it was the last time when he see Illidan with a soft smile on his heroic but tired face. He have to say it now…

"This person is truly lucky to have you, Prince. Everyone would be happy with you by their side."

Young Prince was so overtaken by Hunter's words that he didn't noticed he was holding his breath. He reached his hand to touch Illidan's as he stepped in front of him. He stared at him before leaning forward and catching the other's lips in long, soft kiss. He rested his hand on his master's neck, holding him in place, just to take as much time as he could from this moment so precious to him, until Hunter will decide to destroy him for this afterwards.

They broke apart slowly. Kael closed his eyes slowly and caught his breath, afraid to move even a little. He felt Illidan's breath on his face.

"You are afraid, Kael. Why?" When he heard his Lord's words, he opened his eyes to look at him.

After the moment of uncomfortable silence, Prince said softly, "Because I do not want to lose you, my Lord."

Illidan didn't hide amazement at Kael's words. "Lose me?"

"Yes," he wasn't sure what to say more. Illidan's arms were still around his waist. It seemed like the Demon Hunter wasn't going to let Prince go until he'll hear the explanation, so Kael spoke again, "You are the person I love, my Lord. I was afraid you would… hate me for this. I did not want to disappoint you, and I promise it will never happen again," he  
finished and he was ready to leave his Master's embrace. He was very shocked when Illidan didn't let him go. "Master?"

"Please, tell me, young Prince, what if I want it to happen again?"

The blood elf caught his breath again unsure of what to say, if there was anything to say at all. He wondered what his Lord meant by it. 'Is that means he want to…?' he paused, hopeful but uncertain and in the next second Illidan leaned down slowly and for a second time pressed warm lips to Kael's, but this time kiss they shared was deep, passionate and  
almost desperate for more contact.

When their lips parted the elven Prince was breathing heavily but with smile on his lips, as the Demon Hunter reached up, stroking his hair gently.

"You are not afraid of me, Kael? Of what the others may think about you?"

"Never," he answered truthfully as he leaned into Illidan's embrace, as Illidan sighed and tightened his hold on the elf's waist. Now Kael could listen to his Master's breathe. Calm and shallow breaths of happiness - the same happiness he felt too. Finally he was happy and he wasn't going to hide it. He also couldn't keep his lips from smiling. He was so overtaken by situation, that he asked before he exactly know what to ask about, "My Lord?"

"Hm?"

"Does this mean…"

"Yes," Illidan's lips curled in smile. "I love you too, my light."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing something for my OTP from "Warcraft" series. They definitely need more love so here is fanfic. And for the love of Lady Vashj I just had to put her in this fanfic too… she's awesome!  
> Thanks to [Phantom-Roxs](http://phantom-roxs.livejournal.com/) for being a beta!
> 
> Also can be found **[*HERE*](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/117050.html#cutid1)**


End file.
